Ennui
Ennui was a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race and is paired with Crimson as a part of The Goths. Info Personality Ennui is a dark, brooding soul who has been described to have the emotional range of a stone gargoyle. It is unclear as to why he and his girlfriend Crimson are participating in the show, or if they're even enjoying the experience. Despite his dark and creepy appearance, Ennui actually has an animal magnetism that affects cute and fluffy animals like rabbits, much to his and Crimson's disgust. However, he soon adopts one and becomes emotionally bonded with it. Story in Total Drama Ennui makes his debut in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, along with his partner, Crimson. They remain completely silent throughout the episode, and complete the challenge with the same blank expressions. They end up being one of the six teams that end up on the last flight to Morocco. In the next episode, the Goths are first seen waiting at the airport, where the LARPers offer an alliance but the goths simply sigh and walk away. After they pick the spices and arrive on camels to the restaurant, Crimson is the one to drink the stew in the Botch or Watch and the goths manage to get fourteenth place. In French is an Eiffel Language, Ennui and Crimson ride a moped to the airport to their next destination: Paris, France. During the caricature challenge, he asked Crimson if she wanted to look alive in the picture, but nevertheless, his drawing is approved. The two felt right at home in the catacombs, scaring Jay and Mickey in the process as Ennui comments how the catacombs could be opened as an amusement park. Crimson and Ennui finish behind Jay and Mickey and are safe, placing thirteenth. In Mediterranean Homesick Blues, Crimson is the one to compete in the Botch or Watch and manages to scare the sharks into giving her the clue. They successfully made their sand castle and had it approved in one try, continuing the competition and getting eighth place. Continuing from the docks in Bjorken Telephone, they were the first team to take the helicopter ride to the next stage of the challenge. At first, they were going to retrieve a fossil but decide to eat the Iceland feast, grossing out everyone in the process. They finish first and annoy Don with their lack of emotion, although Ennui admitted to peeing himself in joy. Major Battles * Ennui, Crimson, and Loki vs. Mojo Jojo * Ennui, Peridot, and Astranova vs. Slappy the Dummy and the Gnomes * Ennui and Crimson vs. Johnny 13 and Kitty * Ennui, and Tony Tony Chopper vs. Hogback and Jacques Story of Joining Sora's Team As Ennui, Crimson and the other Total Drama contestants were relaxing, Chris McLain was getting more new contestants, but soon as Heartless, Nobodies, Subspacers, and Castlevenoms appeared, everyone started to run off and escaped. But as soon as everyone stopped for breath, Lindsay started to notice that the monsters disappeared but only a kid was standing there as he fought them off. Soon when he started to walk away, Cameron stopped him to thank him a lot, but then Scott, scoffed and said that he probably made them seem real with illusions. But after when he introduced himself, Sora explained what was happening but all of them, except Lindsey, Cameron, B, Dawn, Owen, and Izzy thought he was insane. But soon when Barrel, Sofia, Stitch, Ghoulia, Goofy, Jackson, Kairi and Aqua appeared from a portal from the ship, everyone started to believe Sora, about his explaination. Soon when Cameron, Owen, and Zoey wanted to help, Sora was happy to have help, but then after Mike and Lindsay wanted to help also, everyone except Jo, Scott, Courtney and Lightning, wanted to help. Soon when everyone seperated, Anne Maria, Aqua, and Barrel found the Keyhole located at Total Drama Island. Soon when everyone met up, Scott, Lightning, Chris, Alejandro and Blainley teamed up with Maleficent, and Pete and they all had a showdown which lasted about 87 sec. After the showdown, Sora used the Keyblade to open the new pathway, which lead to the rest of the contestants to join to help stop Master Xehanort, and Maleficent. Category:Total Drama characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Punks and Goths Category:Lovers Category:Silent characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Gamers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Calm characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Males Category:Ladies Men Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Romanian characters